Camera calibration is all about accuracy. Without a well-calibrated camera, the rendered objects will not look as if they were real and the User Experience will be ruined.
Augmented Reality is a particular demanding application, but not the only one requiring accurate camera calibration. Other applications include, for instance, 3D volume reconstructions, in which case the camera is often a depth camera.